1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical device, and an optical coupling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the improvement of technology, more and more designs and devices transmit data through optical signals, and the most popular device in optical transmission is optical coupling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,328 taught an optical path change type optical coupling element, in which an optical coupling member is provided between two optical connectors. The optical coupling member is provided with two lens portions on opposite sides thereof. These two lens portions have the same distance to a reflective face. The character of the optical signal is changed in the lens portions therefore there is a low loss and high coupling efficiency in optical coupling transmission through the optical coupling element.
In assembly of such optical coupling element, it has to precisely align the lens portions of the optical coupling member with the optical connectors by labor or by machine. The alignment task takes a long time, and, sometime, it can't obtain a precise alignment. Therefore, the conventional optical coupling device still needs to be improved.